The present invention relates to a call programming apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a call programming apparatus and method that allows subscribers to program a schedule of how their incoming calls should be routed based upon each subscriber's programmed profile.
People are more on the go now than ever before. Because of this, telecommunication needs have become more complicated than merely routing one incoming call to one number. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,037 (Fuller et al.) discloses a method of call handling that includes remote programmable call forwarding which allows a user to set up a weekly schedule feature that allows calls to be routed depending on the day of the week and the time the call was made. Also disclosed is an override feature where the user can override the weekly schedule should his or her schedule deviate from the programmed sequence.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,111 (Slusky) discloses a sequential call routing telecommunication system that allows a caller who is trying to reach a called subscriber to be routed to each of a sequence of telephone numbers specified by the subscriber. The subscriber can indicate call forwarding numbers and can designate the date and/or time during which call forwarding to any particular one of the call forwarding telephone numbers is to be effective.
While these known systems provide increased flexibility, with today's on-the-go society, even more flexibility is desirable.
It is thus desirable to provide a call routing apparatus and method that affords the subscriber great flexibility in determining how incoming calls should be routed. It is also desirable to provide a flexible call routing scheme that is easy to implement and modify.